1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission and charging system, and an impedance control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power transfer refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver, for example, using magnetic coupling. The wireless power receiver may charge a battery using the received energy. Typically, a wireless power transmission and charging system includes a source device to wirelessly transmit power and a target device to wirelessly receive the power. In this example, the source device is referred to as a wireless power transmitter and the target device is referred to as a wireless power receiver.
Typically the source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator thus allowing for the transfer of power.